


Terry "mother fucker" Milkovich

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Asshole Terry Milkovich, Gay, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sad Ian, Sad Mickey, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Terry and Mickey get into a fight and Mandy tries to stop it from getting worse, but she gets hurt too.





	Terry "mother fucker" Milkovich

Ian hadn’t heard from Mickey or Mandy all day and that was unusual for a weekend.  
He walked downstairs and saw Lip sitting on the couch doing homework, “hey, you heard from Mandy today?”  
Lip put a pencil behind his ear before looking up at Ian “No, she doesn’t really talk to me much anymore. Why?”  
“I haven’t heard from her or Mickey today” Ian looked concerned but he knew the Milkovich’s could damn well take care of themselves.

It had only been an hour since Ian had talked to Lip but he still hadn’t heard from Mickey or Mandy even though he had tried them both nonstop.  
Ian walked down the stairs with a bat and saw Lip still in the same position as earlier.  
Lip finally looked up “Yo Ian what the fuck?”  
“Still haven’t heard from them, we gotta go over there” Ian said halfway out the door while Lip quickly grabbed his coat and ran out the door to follow his brother. 

As Ian and Lip approached the Milkovich house they noticed the door was wide open.  
“What the fuck” Lip whispered, wide eyed as he and Ian slowly made their way inside.   
When they walked into the house they realized just how much of a mess the home was, it normally wasn’t very tidy but this time there was broken glass and the coffee table was broken.   
Ian spotted blood on the floor and ran to Mickeys room, Lip spotted Mandy in the bathroom.

Mandy spotted Lip right away and slammed the door.  
“What’re you doing here?”   
Mandy sounded defensive and angry, she normally hid her emotions that way.

Ian on the other hand walked into Mickeys room, and saw Mickey on the floor.   
He was covered in blood, his face was almost unrecognizable.   
“Mickey, what the fuck happened?”  
Ian was bent down next to a bloody Mickey now, he lightly grabbed him and let him lean on his body.   
“Terry” Mickey hoarsely whispered.   
“Mother fucker” Ian shouted.   
Lip ran to find Ian when he saw Mickey and Ian curled up on the floor in Mickeys blood.   
“What the fuck happened?”  
Ian quickly changed the subject “Wheres Mandy?”  
“Bathroom, wont open the door” Lip couldn’t take his eyes off of Mickey.   
“Here, take my spot. She’ll open the door for me” Ian said as he lifted Mickeys head and place it on Lips shoulder. 

“Mandy, it’s Ian, open up” Ian pleaded at the bathroom door.   
Mandy swung the door open as she was wiping her eye with a bloody white towel.   
Her eye was swollen shut, but other than that Mandy was in better shape than Mickey.  
Ian gave her a hug before walking over to the bathtub and starting the water.   
“What happened Mands?”

Mandy stopped wiping her eye and faced Ian with her one good eye looking at him.  
“He was beating the shit out of Mick, so I went over and hit him with a fucking frying pan but it didn’t do anything and he backhanded me” Mandy turned back around to the mirror.   
Ian sighed “it’ll be okay, you guys can stay at my house tonight, I’m sure the cops are looking for him anyway” he walked out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom where Lip and Mickey were.   
“Help me lift him” Ian demanded as he started to slowly pick Mickey up.  
Lip grabbed Mickey shoulders and helped Ian carry him to the bathroom; Mickey was groaning the entire time.   
Mandy left the bathroom to go clean up the living room, plus she didn’t desire to see her brother so badly hurt.   
Lip and Ian helped undress Mickey and put him in the bathtub, the water turned red right away.   
“Aww fuck Mick” Ian mumbled, trying to hold back tears.   
“I’ll take Mandy home and have Vee look at her eye” Lip said knowing Ian wanted to be alone with Mickey now. 

As Lip shut the door Ian couldn’t help but cry harder as he drained the tub of Mickeys bloody water and started wiping him down as the tub refilled.   
“I’m so fucking sorry Mick” Ian sniffed as he wiped the blood off of Mickeys face.  
Weakly Mickey responded “you have nothing to be sorry for.”  
“I’m sorry your dads a dick” Ian mumbled back with anger.  
“Me too” Mickey tried to smile, even though everything hurt right now.   
“I’m going to help you out of the tub and then when we get to my house, Vee will give you some meds okay?”   
Mickey nodded as he tried to stand, eventually leaning his weight on Ian.   
Ian got Mickey dressed as Mickey mumbled a few cuss words here and there. 

Ian ended up having to carry Mickey the entire way home, not that he was complaining. He was just happy Mickey was alive.  
As they made it to the Gallagher household, Mickey mumbled to Ian “thanks” and Ian just smiled.   
When they walked in the door they saw a worried Vee and Fiona standing there, obviously waiting for Mickey and Ian to show up.   
Lip was standing there too, “Mandys sleeping upstairs.”  
Ian just nodded as he layed Mickey down on the couch and Vee examined him.  
“I’m going to have to give him stitches, go grab the kit from the bathroom cabinet” Vee instructed Ian, who luckily moved quickly. 

Vee ended up having to give Mickey stitches in a few different places and gave him a fair amount of pain meds to sleep through the night.   
When everything was over with Ian let out a sigh of relief and gave Vee a hug “thank you so much.”  
“We know how much you love him Ian” Vee smiled at Fiona who matched her grin.   
“Fresh sheets on your bed” Fiona called out as Ian carried a sleeping Mickey upstairs.

“I love you so much Mick” Ian mumbled as he covered up a snoring Mickey Milkovich.


End file.
